Under High: Sans
by SparkJar587
Summary: Story POV #2. See the description of the Frisk x Asriel one for more general info.
He woke up with a scream. His eye socket was shooting its trademark blue fire. There were tears running down his face, and he could hear Papyrus walking up the stairs. Checking to see if he had hurt himself. His last nightmare had been so bad, he had sprained a wrist thrashing around. He was still in bed, however, and Papyrus simply hugged him and returned to cooking. Frisk hadn't even stirred, Sans thought as he wiped away the tears. She had grown so accustomed to his nightly outbursts that she was immune. Not that he didn't want her support. He smacked his arm sharply. "You know you're not allowed to think like that. Not now." Sans muttered to himself. He half dressed in a ratty old t-shirt with a rib cage on it and a pair of shorts before heading to the bathroom. The clock read 8:47. "Really, that late? Usually I wake up at 4:00." Frisk was already in the bathroom. He knocked loudly for her to come out. In the shower, He thought about the years that had passed. It had been 6th- no -7th grade when he'd realized he had a crush on her. She was kind and sweet, and she always had something to say that would make even Sans cheer up. He had never confessed all of this because Frisk just seemed too… popular. Jacob had created a chart in 8th grade about where everyone in their group fit in on a social pyramid. Frisk was the very top, While Sans had been placed around the center. The school society made it impossible to make a move. He was moping about the stupid chart when he sat down next to Frisk at the table. "Sausage goes in your mouth, kiddo, not your nose," he joked at her antics. She blushed profusely.

"SANS! Where is my tie?" Papyrus screamed down the hall. Sans was trying to tie his own when he responded.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" They yelled back and forth heedless of the fact that Frisk's room was between theirs. Sans looked nervously at the clock. It was 4:58. they had about two hours until the official beginning of the worst night in Sans' life. It wasn't the fact he was going alone, or that Papyrus was insisting on him being there. "No, It's him," Sans ranted to the set of pictures on his desk, "It's because Frisk is going with that little, no good… " Several choice words later, he sat down with a messy tie and a growing temper. The photos stared up at him, the faces full of innocent glee. There was Papyrus and Undyne cooking, One of Toriel and Asgore dressed up for a dinner date. Another with Papyrus and a pair of Sans' on a stage. He chuckled as he remembered the prank. He had been late heading to Mettaton's party, which Papyrus was going to go first at karaoke with Sans. Jacob had used magic to look like Sans so he could go on with Pap. Jacob had an uncanny knack for imitating others, especially voices. The two of them started as soon as the real Sans walked in. He had to fight his way through the crowd to try and strangle Jacob, who dodged around the stage, still singing some absurd song. A little pop heralded the appearance said skeleton.

"You really need to work on your finger coordination. Have you considered typing something?" He commented as he looked at Sans' tie. Before Sans could reply, he had retied the infernal thing. The two skeletons absorbed each other's appearance. Jacob was dressed in a dull green dress shirt, gray slacks, and a gray waistcoat. A bright red tie jumped out around his neck. Sans thought that Jacob's neck looked vulnerable without his trademark hoodie. He couldn't make fun of course, as he had the exact same problem. He unconsciously rubbed his own vertebrae. Jacob was looking at Sans with a look of concern. There was a strange glint in his eye, but Sans couldn't tell why. "You do realize that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." He continued, a grin on his usually solemn face. Sans had caught Jacob talking to himself on several occasions, and had been threatened with death if he said anything. Several minutes of hurried dressing, chatting, and arguing found the two accompanying Papyrus out the door. Sans had a simple black suit and shoes on, looking much smarter than usual. Papyrus had insisted that they match, except for their ties and belts(?) which were blue and orange respectively. Tonight was going to be living hell, but at least Sans got to have some fun first.

 _ **So a quick synopsis: Sans and papyrus are both 17, as are Frisk, Asriel and all the original characters. This has Frisk x Asriel, Frisk x Sans, and a lot of harmless love triangle stuff. If you don't like senseless drama, then go read anything not written by me. ;3**_

 _ **-Jarhead**_


End file.
